DYNAMITE COMICS: Flash Gordon The Greatest Adventure of All
DYNAMITE COMICS IN THE MEDIA FLASH GORDON IN THE MEDIA Flash Gordon: The Greatest Adventure of All is a 1982 animated television film produced by Filmation and written by Samuel A. Peeples, whose credits included the original Star Trek series. YOUTUBE: PLOT: The story takes place during World War II. Flash Gordon is on a mission in Warsaw, which is suffering heavy bombing. He arrives too late and his contact, who is near death, says he has a message for Doctor Zarkov, but can utter only one word, "Mongo," before he dies. XXXX Flash travels to find Zarkov and meets 'girl reporter' Dale Arden, also on her way to interview him. They are bombarded by meteorites, which damage their plane and force them to bail out. On the ground they flee lava flows, and find a secret cave and a rocket ship. Doctor Zarkov, having no time for introductions, ushers them on board and they blast off. When safely in flight, he explains he is on a mission to the wandering planet Mongo to convince their rulers to call off their attack on Earth (by force if necessary, using a gravity weapon of his own invention). XXXX Before they can make contact, hostile ships shoot them down, and they make a crash landing. After barely surviving attack by a large predato, they are captured by animalistic savages and dragged to a giant idol to be sacrificed. They barely escape to the outside, where they meet King Thun of the Lion Men. XXXX Flash and company are forced into battle against Mongo's ruler, Ming the Merciless, his daughter Princess Aura, and his robot army of Metal Men. To help their cause, the heroes lead the formation of an alliance beginning with King Thun, leader of the Lion Men; Prince Barin, leader of Arboria; and King Vultan, ruler of the Hawkmen. XXXX Thun explains Ming is too clever to dominate Earth by force alone, and that he would use the Mongo strategy of 'separate and attack' which Flash notes is the same as the Earth expression 'divide and conquer'. Ming reveals he has secretly given military technology to Hitler. XXXX Ming sends his Mole Men to attack the kingdom of Arboria by destroying the roots of the trees of the forested land. Thanks to Zarkov warning Flash and friends, the attack is repulsed and Flash and his allies use the captured drilling machine to attack Ming's palace. They are overwhelmed by Ming's forces, but Prince Barin insists on his right to a trial by strength. With a flaming sword in hand, Ming duels against Flash in a climactic battle. XXXX As the planet Mongo approaches Earth, they are rocked by quakes threatening to destabilize both planets. To avert the destruction of Earth, they destroy the engine that propels Mongo through space, knowing that without it they will drift though space unable to return to Earth again. CAST: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:Dynamite Entertainment Category:Dynamite Comics Category:Flash Gordon Category:Ming the Merciless Category:Dale Arden Category:Hans Zarkov Category:Prince Vultan Category:Princess Aura Category:Prince Barin Category:Prince Thun